mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TonicHedgefox/Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Speculation
So, Five Nights at Freddy's 4 has been confirmed. I'll run down my thoughts on it. I will update this blog constantly for every teaser of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 released. 'Teaser #1 -' Nightmare First off, let's read the text. The FInal Chapter probably means it's the last entry in the series and the date below may mean when it comes out. Meaning it'll be out in October. Also, brightning up the image shows that there is a very faint text saying "Nightmare". This could mean that the game is set in the nightmare, or this animatronic we see is called Nightmare. Also, this is Five Nights at Freddy's 4, as the title of the image (when using Save Image) is 4.jpg or something like that. Secondly, who is this animatronic. He resembles easily resembles Freddy Fazbear, the ears and the hat are the main points. The differences are that he has a red tint to him and sharp fingers. Also, animatronic heads (probably Freddy's, Golden Freddy's and Foxy's) are stuck onto him. He also looks extremely withered. I will call him Nightmare Freddy for now. Anyway, Nightmare Freddy reveals that his hat actually has wires in them. He also has alot of sharp edges, mainly on this teeth and hands. Honestly, I think this animatronic may be a withered Freddy. It cannot be Fredbear, as he must be a five fingered suit, unless tampered/edited. If this is Freddy, it's a different build of him, as we haven't seen Freddy this slim, with this head shape, ect. Thirdly, what is the game itself. The game is probably set place in either Fredbear's Family Diner or a newer Fazbear Fright. Nightmare Freddy looks like a horror animatronic, similarly to Springtrap, but with more work on the horror part. I don't think this animatronic would be in a Family Diner. Now, with this lack of infomation (i mean we only have a picture), we don't know how the game will play, or the full cast of animatronics. (FULL CAST, not any animatronic) 'Teaser #2' '- 'Was it me? Another teaser, I actually found this at school. Now to see what it is. As we can see, it's a withered Bonnie, similar to our Nightmare Freddy above, questioning "Was it me?". First off, this is Bonnie, as you can see he has bunny ears, a similar head structure to Bonnie and Withered Bonnie, and a purple tint. Onto it's question, maybe it's questioning that "Did I do the Bite of '87?" as this animatronic looks like he's capable of biting any frontal lobe off. It could also be questioning "Was I the one used by the killer?" as I mentioned in the previous teaser, they could be the Springlock suits. Also, when I brightened up the image, I could see text, but the font was confusing and I couldn't make it out. Anyway, with this teaser image, I believe that there could be more animatronics, all of them being the original 4 (excluding Golden Freddy) from the first game, just with this withered sharp design. 'Teaser #3 - 'Or was it me? Lol, I actually predicted this. It was pretty ovbious that Chica would return if both Freddy and Bonnie is. So, speculation! It's a withered Chica, similarly to our other characters, questioning "Was it me?" exactly like the previous teaser. The question is probably the same as before. So no speculation here. Now onto the design: As I previously stated, it's a withered Chica, similarly to the animatronics above. But similarly to our Nightmare Freddy, there's a head on her, this is the head of the iconic cupcake! I guess Chica always has that cupcake now, as it seems like it's attached to her back. Similarly to how the cupcake was stuck to Toy Chica's hand in the second game. Chica also has a mouth similarly to her second game design, along with a (ovbious) sharp teeth set. So, let's wait for Foxy! 'Teaser #4 -' Or me? I nailed it, Foxy was coming. and this went from plain to creepy, jeez Foxy. A different message, finally, or me? Again, probably asking if used as suit or Bite o' 87. Foxy looks like he does, sharp teeth, withered design, glowing eyes, fur ripped off. There's a weird nozzle on Foxy's nose too, lol. You can see his hook aswell. Anyway, I'd like to point out that the Freddy teaser, unlike the others, doesn't have glowing eyes, this may mean he's not active? Category:Blog posts